


Equivocation

by V (deepsix)



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/pseuds/V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for victoria p., who gave me the prompt, "if you don't know me by now."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Equivocation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for victoria p., who gave me the prompt, "if you don't know me by now."

Rusty tipped his head back against the seat and gave Danny a sidelong look. He still felt a little giddy, a little hysterical, the way he always did after a good con. And this one, it'd been good-- a little sloppy, and he'd had to rethink the whole getaway thing at the last minute, but it had been a good run and they'd gotten away with it, and that was all that really mattered.

Danny didn't look too pleased.

"Oh, come on," Rusty said. He sat up. His breathing was still a little erratic, his heart still beating a little too fast. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Just barely," Danny said.

"Yeah," said Rusty, a little dreamily. He grinned at Danny, but Danny continued to frown at him. "I don't know what it is you think you have to be worried about."

"Well," Danny said, "for one thing, we were almost caught."

"Yeah." Rusty tilted his head. "That was great, wasn't it?"

Danny gave him a blank look. Rusty might've called it unreadable, but he knew well enough what it meant. Rusty just continued to grin at him.

"You really get off on that, don't you?" Danny asked.

"Of course," Rusty said. He leaned over and put an arm up on the back of Danny's seat. Rusty could feel the tension radiating off Danny's back, like he was nervous or excited or maybe both, but didn't want Rusty to know it, like Rusty couldn't tell anyway. His heartbeat was still coming too fast, after the run. "Speaking of which--"

"You wanna get out of here?" Danny interrupted. He tilted his chin up, towards Rusty.

"Of course," Rusty said again, but instead of straightening, he leaned over and kissed Danny, mouth pressing against open mouth. It felt awkward, out of practice, though Danny slid his tongue against Rusty's, soft and eager, like always.

Rusty pulled back. "You're really mad that we just about got caught?"

"What I'm really mad about is that it doesn't bother you," Danny said.

"Really?" said Rusty, and brushed his lips against the corner of Danny's mouth. There was tension there, like Danny was trying not to smile.

"No," Danny said. He leaned into Rusty. "Can you get on with it?"

Rusty gave him a look, then settled back into his own seat. "Yeah, okay," Rusty said, and put the key in the ignition.

"That's not what I--"

Rusty looked at Danny again. "Don't equivocate, Danny," he said, and started the car.


End file.
